


Not Even The Distance Between us Could Change That.

by AtowncalledMalec



Series: Random Shadowhunters Smutty One Shots - All Pairings [5]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fingerfucking, Fluff and Smut, Grinding, Love, Reunion Sex, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, is more acurate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-25 12:21:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19745668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AtowncalledMalec/pseuds/AtowncalledMalec
Summary: After a six month absence, Izzy returns from Idris to New York. The small party that Magnus and Alec have thrown her at their loft is nice but there's only one person she had been thinking of for those last few months, Maia. And she just can't wait any longer to see her Werewolf.These characters belong to cc and failflop.This work is not to be reposted anywhere else or translated without my permission.





	Not Even The Distance Between us Could Change That.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gaywoodandbine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaywoodandbine/gifts).



> Something a little different than my usual Malec. A small drabble on Twitter that I once again got carried away with. Thanks to @gaywoodandbine for doing God's work every Tuesday night. Go subscribe to them on here and follow on Twitter and Tumblr.

Izzy and Maia have always had a thing for each other, since the moment they lay eyes on each other. They even managed to date in secret for a few months, the connection between them getting stronger with each night spent in each other's arms, which wasn't nearly enough times with the constraints that Izzy's job put on her.

But they snatched a date or a night together or even just a moment whenever they could. Until Izzy was dragged off to Idris for a 6-month assignment, assisting the consul. 

The relationship was so new when Izzy left, that neither girl was sure that It could survive. But they would keep themselves going each night with whispered conversations over the phone and memories of soft skin and warm breath, and fingers that could explore for hours. 

Then, finally, Izzy received the news she had been waiting 6 months for. She was finally going home. 

Now Izzy finally has the chance to see if this is going anywhere… if Maia still wants to. 

Izzy doesn't tell Maia that she's coming home, just sneaks away from the small gathering that Alec and Magnus have thrown her at their loft upon her return. She activates every rune to get to the Hunter's Moon as quickly as possible, even taking to the rooftops to get there that bit faster. 

Izzy doesn't go through the bar, she doesn't want an audience for this, fearing that it might have been too long or Maia's feelings might have dimmed somewhat. So she goes through the back, breathing hard and praying that she can catch Maia's attention. 

Just as Izzy enters the building, slipping through the door between the bathrooms and the bar, she stops dead. Maia's there, jug of iced water crashing to the ground, breath stuttering out in a sobbed gasp when she sees Izzy standing there. 

_Fuck, Izzy’s back. She looks so good! Just as beautiful as she did when she left,_ Maia thinks, staring at the girl that she’s wanted to call hers for so long, at the way Izzy’s gorgeous chest rises and falls erratically with Izzy’s heavy breathing _._ _Even more so,_ she thinks. 

And it doesn't even take Izzy a minute to cross the small room that's more of a hallway. How can she hold herself back when a cyclone of love and want and desire sweeps through her and steals every ounce of her will to hold back? 

Izzy can't. Because Maia looks so damned beautiful with her natural curls falling across her forehead, tears in Maia's eyes that flash green intermittently. Izzy doesn't even think. She sweeps Maia up in her arms, her previously activated runes doing their job, and spins Maia around. 

Maia's legs wrap around Izzy's waist, her hand groping for the door handle behind her as she sinks into the sweetest, hottest, rawest kiss she ever experienced. She manages to get the door open as she invades Izzy's mouth, barely able to breathe from the familiar, strong tongue against her own. 

Izzy crashes into Maia's office and kicks the door closed behind herm slamming Maia's body into it, breaking the kiss to reacquaint herself with the soft skin of Maia's neck. A smirk plays over her lips, as they trail kisses over Maia's scars, Maia's breath stuttering out from the action. 

How Izzy has missed worshipping those scars, the proof that the beautiful woman in her arms can survive anything that comes for her. 

It isn't long before Maia is rolling her hips in Izzy's hands, desperate for friction. 

Izzy takes the hint, just as desperate as Maia is. She's only had her hand and her memories for 6 months after all. 

Izzy pins Maia to the door with her hips, hands pushing Maia's mustard coloured leather skirt up around Maia's hips. Her lips find Maia's collarbone as her hands find the lace waistband of Maia's thong. 

Izzy has to put Maia down to get them off so she grips Maia's gorgeous ass harder and spins her around, aiming straight for the desk. 

Maia lands with a thud but is already working on the buckle at Izzy's waistband, too hot, too desperate to wait, even as Izzy tugs her panties off. She manages to undo the buckle and yanks Izzy's tight jeans down as far as they can go, barely taking a minute to watch Izzy shimmy them down to her ankles before she wraps her legs around Izzy's hips and pulls her back in. 

And it's there, that perfect friction, Izzy's hips rolling in that perfect way that can bring Maia to her knees. 

Maia happily goes when Izzy pushes her back, leaning on the desk on her elbows, gasping for breath when Izzy tugs her shirt out of the waistband of her rucked up skirt. 

Izzy let's out a moan that's as ragged as the panting breaths that Maia can't control when her fingers skim up Maia's ribs. It's all so familiar and new, and Izzy can’t stop her lips following, sucking and nipping at every inch she can reach, her hips rolling harder when Maia unclamps her legs and pushes one thigh between her own. 

And that's it for Izzy, she's gone! Because the friction on her throbbing clit is everything she's needed for too long. 

Maia's fingers curl into Izzy's hair when Izzy tugs one breast from the cup that holds it in place, whimpering and pushing her chest out when Izzy's lips wrap around her nipple. Every roll of her hips brings her closer, the friction on her own clit curling through her, setting fire to Maia's nerves. It's a reaction only Izzy can illicit and she has gone entirely too long without it. 

"I've got you," Izzy whispers around Maia's nipple when she hears the desperate whine escape Maia's lips. 

Izzy pushes her hand down between their bodies, two fingers finding Maia's opening unerringly. She knows exactly what Maia needs. 

And all the while, Izzy's own release is fast approaching because Maia is just that intoxicating and Maia's leg is moving, perfectly, pushing her there like only Maia can. 

Izzy slides her fingers in and out of Maia’s wet channel, curling them just right, her thumb swiping over Maia's clit and her own orgasm explodes through her. She cries out into Maia's soft skin when she can no longer keep control of her hips, cumming hard from nothing but Maia’s thigh. But then again, does Maia even need to do anything else to her? 

But Izzy doesn't stop. She keeps going, sucking Maia's nipple harder, pressing her thumb a little harder until Maia's grip on her hair tightens almost painfully. 

Maia's orgasm shudders through her, her breath gasping out, her toes curling against the back of Izzy's knee where she's wrapped a leg around the back of Izzy's leg. Maia brings it up, wrapping her leg around Izzy's back when Izzy pulls her fingers out and slumps down onto her. 

"I missed you," Izzy whispers breathlessly, pressing kisses to Maia's exposed breast, to the swell of the breast still caught in the pretty cup of Maia's bra.

"Not as much as I've missed you," Maia whispers into Izzy's hair, her arms tightening around Izzy's shoulder when Izzy makes to move. 

But Izzy just wants to move closer, to capture Maia's lips in a softer kiss, one that's just as breathtaking as the hot passionate kiss that they greeted each other with. 

There'll be time for talking, for discussing the future. Both girls know there'll be a future, they just fit. And nothing, not even the distance between New York and Idris has changed that.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I didn't realise how writing in this tense would make everything feel so much more frantic and passionate. I might use it a little bit more often. For smut anyway.


End file.
